Jamie's memories part 2
by Evanna-Lumos
Summary: Jamie is now wondering what happened few days ago. What if Jack could feel the same? I wanted to make it clear, so I hope it is. I guess you could like it. I'm sure you would like it. New story is coming soon.


_**Dear readers, it's the second part of my story. Now Jamie is wondering about what happened a few days ago. And darkness is still waiting...  
Please, R&R, I hope you would like it.  
**_

* * *

New Year's Eve

_- I'm sorry, Jamie! I didn't want to make it happen.  
- Leave me alone._

- I want you to understand the darkness.  
- The … darkness…?... – Jamie was worrying now. – What do you mean? I… don't want to live in the darkness… And I don't need your sympathy. Let me go.

_- Jamie, stand out of the darkness – said Jack and showed Pitch his frosty stick. – You can't leave us. Me.  
- I… I… - Jamie was too close to the edge of the roof. – If I'll die… I'll be there…_

- Let me go – said Jamie. His left feet was flying. One more step, and… death, you're welcome…  
- Nooo! – said Jack and caught him. They were standing next to the edge. - I will never let you…

Jamie was thinking a lot about last days. Too much things happened. Too much things.  
He hasn't thought it was embarrassing. But when he saw Jack… And that hug… He felt like he was going to melt…  
He couldn't even remember what happened next. He only knows that Pitch did something to hurt him. And the darkness that came across his heart…  
- I can't even imagine myself being with him. It's too obvious that Tooth likes him. I wonder if he cares? About her? And is her "like" as bigger as mine? I guess if I was rude I'd definitely took him from her. But… How? – thoughts like those were running in his head.  
He stood up and looked into the window. It was 10.30 pm, everyone was waiting for New Year. Jamie was home alone. Sophie decided to meet her best friend, Sasha; and Mom went shopping with her colleagues. He was wondering if this is the time to spread his wings and leave the nest… Mom was trying to meet someone to live with after she got divorced, but now there were only dates, nothing else. Jamie was convinced that she still loves his Dad, so it was hard to meet someone as good as him.  
- Love is the hardest thing is the world! – said Jamie and put a pillow on his head. – Gosh, it wouldn't be that hard if I was a girl…  
He was wondering why didn't he go with his friends on a party. He knew that they were going to bring some champagne, but he wasn't in mood.  
- So, what am I going to do now? Aww… I regret I haven't accepted their request…  
He sat on the floor.  
- Guess I am thinking too much. What am I, a professor? But… When some part of me decided to jump over, he didn't want me to. What the hell is going on?  
Jamie took some hair from his face.  
- And where are they? Are they enjoying today's Eve? I must STOP asking myself so many questions.  
He took his scarf and went outside.

Sky was full of stars. He could even see some fireflies now, so many colors and shapes!  
He liked to watch that show. It was fun to see those people, glad because of the last day in the year…  
Some kids were playing with a snowman. Meanwhile Jamie thought about Jack. Is he going to visit him today? Or maybe he's enjoying himself at the North Pole? With North, Bunnymund, Sandy and Tooth?  
Suddenly Jamie thought that she's his enemy. And enemy is someone who must be defeated.  
- No, no, no… I can't think like that. She's one of the Guardians, and my friend, I guess… Well, she doesn't know how I feel about Jack, so that's fine… But… I want him. All to myself! Argh, really, really want him! – now Jamie was walking around his neighborhood. – I just have to move in the right direction. And my one direction is him. Wait, wait… What am I blabbering about?  
He sat on a bench, the same bench where he was sitting with Jack before. Huh, memories…  
- Why am I acting so girly?! Wake up, Jamie! It could never happen… Why…?...

- Jamie, what are you doing here? – said voice behind him.  
- Cooper? Hi, man! I'd like to ask you the same question… - Jamie was a little confused. How did he came out, out of a sudden?  
- Aww, we're partying now! Don't you want to come with us?  
- Us? What us?  
- We're in Monty's house.  
Okay, that was odd! Monty was always the one clumsy and now he's partying in his own house? When did it happen? Jamie could remember his actions in the past, he had some friends, good friends, like him for example, but he was the type of genius…  
- Okay, fine – he said eventually. – Let's go.

- Who my eyes can see! Jamie Bennett!  
It was Caleb. Always happy, even about simple things. Jokes were his life. And Jamie thought nothing's changed.  
- Hi, pal… How's it going? – he asked, because he couldn't think of anything better.  
- Party, man! It's 11.30 pm, he have only half an hour. So, take this – he said and gave him a glass of wine.  
- Argh, I don't think if I should… - said Jamie and tried to put this on the table.  
- Oh, come on! You're always so stiff.  
- No, I'm not! I just don't want to be saw like that.  
- Mmm… Sure. But… This is the first and the last. Got it?  
- The last. 'Kay.  
Jamie took the glass and tasted some alcohol. Well, it wasn't bad. To be true, it was very good. But he didn't want to get drunk. And another but: we all know that thinking might be dangerous…

It was 11.55 pm when almost everyone was having fun, getting completely drunk.  
Jamie was sitting next to Zach, his old friend from neighborhood. It was getting colder and he decided to sit next to the radiator.  
Zach was a few months older than Jamie, but sometimes was acting worse than a kid. Jamie couldn't forget his childish acting, first day in high school. He took principal's microphone and started to sing. It was so awkward. Then he got a detention. And there Jamie thought it was so funny. But that's the way he got himself lots of girlfriends. Bennett believed that Zach was only having fun with them, but now he's grown older. Jamie hoped he was also a little more responsible.  
- So, Jamie… Did you get yourself somebody? – asked Zach, out of a sudden.  
- Gasp! No, not yet…  
- Really? I thought you were with Pippa or someone. You liked her so much.  
- Hell yea, but… She's too busy and… Well, I… Don't think about her… Hey – he changed subject suddenly – but why are you asking? I think – sorry – but it's none of your damn business…  
- No, Jamie. I don't think so – said Zach and hugged him. – It is.  
- Hey, watch it! What…

Jamie's back was against the floor. He was breathing slowly, wondering what's goin' on. Was Zach trying to attract his attention or was he completely drunk like most of people this time?  
- Why… Are you… - Bennett was trying to ask something while Zach was playing with his hair.  
- Asking you if you like me.  
- Stop it already, it's not hell joking and… Yes, but not in that way.  
- How much? – he was getting closer to him.  
- Uh… As a friend? – said Jamie and did one of his lost smiles. – Now, would you be so kind to get off…  
But at the same time Jamie was about ending his sentence, Zach kissed him. Bennett's face went red, but he was too weak to fight. With eyes open, he thought he shouldn't have drunk so much…  
- And now? – asked Zach, smiling a little.  
- I'm not sure if it's a good idea…  
But his lips has been closed again. He felt anxious, because they were outside and someone could…  
- HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!  
Monty and his friends went out of a house to watch fireflies. Fortunately, Zach stopped and Jamie thought it was so weird… He put his hand on his mouth and thought what was it…

It was 1 am when Jamie finally got home. He hoped that Zach was only drunk and it was a big joke. This way he could be calm…  
Bennett entered the kitchen and took a glass of water. Suddenly, he felt it's completely frozen.  
- Huh?  
Cold winter was blowing in his neck.  
- Ugh… Stupid me. I didn't close the window – thought Jamie and moved into the living room.  
But it was closed. He felt that someone's standing behind him. He turned himself around and saw Jack. Frost was cocky – looking, standing with his arms crossed.  
- Sit down. I want to talk.

Jamie did what Jack asked him to. Frost sat on the table against him.  
- What were you doing today, kiddo?  
- Umm… Partying a little? – asked Jamie and showed him some confetti. He wanted to change the subject, because he felt the tension. – New Year's Eve… And what were you doing? How about the others?  
But Jack's mood didn't changed. He was more angry than three minutes before and Jamie started to think that something's happened.  
- I don't like to repeat myself. You didn't answer my question. What the hell were you doing with that guy?! – Jack looked into the window. – Damn it.  
- You … saw us? Wha…  
- Hey, don't try to change the subject, okay? Listen to me, I don't want you to be next to those weird people.

- What are you talking about, Jack? He's my friend.  
- Good, so let him be.  
- Who the hell you think you are, my Mom? – asked Jamie and crossed his arms. – And what's that all about, out of a sudden? Are you spying on me or what?  
- Jamie Bennett! I promised you I'll be your guardian forever, so let me be. I just thought you shouldn't meet people who force you to something you don't want to…  
- Jack Frost! You do the same. Where were you today, when I was looking for you?  
- As I said, I am a guardian. That explains everything – said Jack and stood up. He was about to fly away, when Jamie asked:  
- You saw. What he did. Right? Listen, he was drunk, and…  
Jack looked really upset.  
- Don't get yourself into trouble. See ya.  
- Hey, where are you…  
But Jack was away from him.  
Again.

Jamie went to his bedroom on a bed. Covered into blanked, he was wondering what happened to Jack. He wasn't acting that strangely before. Is that possible he… got jealous?  
- No, it's not true. He's only worrying about me. But hey, I'm not a kid! I know it was only a joke. Heh, right. Tomorrow, everything will be fine and then… yaaaawn…  
He felt so asleep.

The next day he woke up at 9. Brushing his teeth he decided to visit North Pole. Maybe there he will find out what's going on.  
Sophie was eating her breakfast when Jamie went into the kitchen.  
- Hi, bro! What were you doing yesterday? Sasha and I were watching some horrors and then…  
- What? Mom told you, you shouldn't do that so late in the night. Soph, it was New Year's Eve, not Halloween!  
- Aww, don't be so stiff. You're always like that. You should get yourself a girlfriend…  
- Shut the hell up!  
- …or something… Okay, okay. I'll stop.

Yeah, or something – thought Jamie, holding orange juice in his hand.  
- If you want to know, I've visited Monty and the others.  
- Oh, oh, were you drunk, were you?  
- SOPH! Of course not! I am never.  
- Don't tell me you're always sober. Especially when you're doing Chemistry…  
Jamie sent her a electrifying look.  
- Aw. I'm going ice skating with Mandy… I'll be home late. See ya…  
- Yeah. Hey, where's Mom?  
- She's sleeping yet. Mom was so tired, so don't wake her up, 'Kay?  
- Fine.

After a few minutes Jamie went to his room, looking for something in his wardrobe. When he's finally found it, he took his coat with him and wrapped a scarf around his neck.  
Magic Ball took him straight to North Pole.

***  
- What are you doing, Bunny?  
- What, what? I told Phil that those wrappings should be red, not pink. Look, what he did.  
North saw his yeti holding some paint cans, confetti boxes and – on the top of that – weird bows.  
- No, no, no. That shouldn't be like that. Gimme those – said North and took some wrappings himself. – We should put it next to the supply closet. Yes, straight here.  
- Where is Tooth? I need her help – said Bunny. – She told me she would do some painting for me, I've got to eat real breakfast now.  
- Dunno, I haven't seen her today yet. Ask Jack.  
- He's not here, I should say – he's never here when he's needed.  
Jamie was listening to their conversation when some elves saw him and gave North a sign.  
- Ho ho ho ! Who do we got there? Jamie Bennett! Hello, kid!  
- Hi, North… - said Jamie little confused. – Everything's fine, how about you?  
Santa put his hands on the tummy and his answer was: okay. ^^  
- Jamie… - asked Bunny. – If you'd be so kind and make me something to eat, I'm starving…  
- Mhm… Sure. Let's see, what have we got there – said Jamie and walked into the kitchen. – What about carrot pancakes or muffins? Or maybe…  
- Do whatever you want, kid… Just please, feed me! – Bunnymund was almost begging.  
- So, muffins. I need some flour – there it is.  
When Jamie was messing around the kitchen, Bun decided to talk about something.  
- So, kiddo, how about yesterday? Were you partying or something like that?  
- Yes, I were… Something. What about you, guardians? Were you having fun?  
- Not really, you see – we have to work all the time. Only Jack thinks it's funny to make fun of us, so he wasn't there yesterday.  
- Wait – Jamie stopped for a moment – all day?  
- Well, I think so. Tooth wasn't there, either.  
Oh, what's going on – thought Jamie. They are vanishing suddenly without a word? And what happened with Jack yesterday? Was he upset about the party or angry about the kiss? Bennett was worrying about himself, why he let Zach do something like that. He could say no, so what happened? He though he could be drunk, but he can remember what happened.  
Meanwhile he heard some weird noise.  
- Sorry, told you I'm starving – said Bunny and smiled a little. So did Jamie.  
And why was it so hard to understand Jack? He was normal before, and now – something's changed. Jamie could feel it, because he realized he's in love with the Guardian, but… What about Frost?  
When muffins were ready to eat, Bunnymund was almost dying for some real food. Happy with his breakfast, he started to eat. Jamie left the kitchen, looking for someone else.

When he went outside, he saw Tooth. She was watching rising sun.  
- Hi, Toothiana! – said Jamie and waved to her.  
- Oh! – she said, surprised. – Hello, Jammington! How's it going in America?  
- Well, I guess our country is fine, heh – he answered and sat next to her. – Bunnymund was looking for your help, where were you?  
- I'm sitting there almost all the time. I like those shapes on the sky, see? – she asked and showed him some circles above them.  
- Hmm… It's interesting. And so colorful!  
- Mhm, you're right. How's Sophie? Is she doing fine?  
- Well, her teeth – yep. Shining like snow, melting in the sun.  
And there Jamie thought about Jack. Where is he, the hell?  
- That's good. Aw, you're looking for Jack, right? – asked Tooth and smiled.  
- Oh, no! – lied Jamie. – Not really, I just wanted to check what's going on there, on the North Pole…  
Blush. He took his scarf.  
- So cold up there.  
- Sorry, I can't feel it. You see? – she showed him her feathers.  
- Uh… Lucky you. I need a coat – said Jamie.  
- Well, it's time for me to get up. Got some work to do. How about you, J? I guess you're free today that you came here. Can you assist me now? – Toothiana stood up and looked onto Jamie's face.  
- But… What can I do?

Later, Jamie's regret that he asked about it. Walking around reindeer's shoes and washing them it's not always fun. No, it's not fun at all!  
But he was curious what could be here, in North's garage, so he decided to stay. Meanwhile Tooth came up and brought him some gingerbread. He thanked her and tasted it. He was hungry, so anything could be eaten by him.  
Suddenly, Bunnymund walked into the garage.  
- Thanks for your help, Tooth. Aww, Jamie – I can see you're good at it! Keep going! – said Bunny, watching Jamie doing his work.  
Bennett smiled a little. He thought that he wanted to talk only and now he's sitting there, washing some shoes and doing lots of unnecessary things…  
And yet, he was still thinking about Jack. Knowing that their relationship is the same as it was, he was a little worried. He wanted Frost to be next to him all the time, but instead of – he vanishes suddenly…

After a few hours of work, Jamie finally sat on a sofa and took a real breath. Fortunately, it was the end of the day and he decided to go home. The truth is, the didn't do what he wanted to – talk with Jack about his odd behaviors. But – secondly – he was too tired to even say a word. He put his head on a pillow and closed his eyes for a while.

He thought he has a nap and when he opened his eyes, Jack was sitting next to him.  
Jamie stood up as fast as he could and decided to say "hi" to his guardian.  
- Hi, kiddo. What are you doing here?  
- Uh, decided to see all of you… - said Jamie and yawned once. – Where were you, by the way?  
- There and somewhere… It's still winter, you know. You wanted to talk to me?  
- Why? What? No… Just…How did you know?  
- Just a feeling – said Jack and sat closer to him. – So, I'm listening.  
- Ergh… - Jamie felt so confused about that conversation. – Listen, yesterday you came to my house and said some things… But I don't know what you mean.  
- Don't you understand?  
- Should I?  
Jack looked up and took him upstairs, on a roof.

- You should. What happened… I don't know how, but… That hurts a little.  
- Umm… - Jamie did know what's that all about but he just couldn't believe.  
- Listen, Jamie. I don't know, why, but I don't like this guy.  
- Jack, you can't treat my friends as your enemies… - said Bennett and came closer to him.  
- Well, I think I have too! – Jack raised his voice.  
- What are you shouting about!? Just… calm down, okay?  
- The hell I want! No, I won't. I said I won't let you – answered Frost.  
- Let me what?  
- Leave me. I… I don't know what it is, okay? – Jack began to say. – I… I just get jealous of that things… How should I put it up… I want you to understand that…  
Jamie was waiting patiently for his answer. Suddenly he self some kind of weird pressure, that couldn't be good for each other.  
- Wait, so all the time you were just… jealous? Of… me? Argh! Why couldn't you just said it into my face instead of running away from me? Don't you know how much you mean to me?  
As my guardian you should understand that…  
- Jamie, listen – said Jack and put his hands on boy's arms. – That's the point. I don't want to be your guardian anymore.  
Jamie's world crushed into pieces.  
- What… did you say?

He sat down. Some tears dropped down on his face.  
Jack sat next to him.

- Kiddo, I can't be your guardian anymore, because I like you too much for that.  
- You want… to leave? After you said you don't want ME to do that? You… stupid bastard! – Jamie dried his tears.  
- No, it's nothing like that. I can't be your guardian because I…  
- You what?  
- I love you.  
Jamie stopped to cry for a moment. Jack looked up onto the sky.  
- I love you more than anyone and anything. But our rule is we can't be in love in someone we care about. You get it?  
- No. Your rights are stupid – said Jamie and put his head on Jack's arm.

Bennett was wondering if it's not just a dream. He was afraid of his awakening. If it's a dream, let it last forever, Sandy!  
Wait, it's only in my head.  
- I think it's time for me to leave – said Jamie and started to get up.  
- You… want to go? – asked Jack.

_Hell no, you moron! I want to kiss you, do something! No, I will just leave, proud of what I've done! Shit! Why am I so confused_?! – thought Jamie.  
His face went red immediately and he decided it's the best time to go. But suddenly he felt that his feet are frozen and he can't even move… He looked onto Jack's face. Frost laughed a bit.  
- I like your face like that.  
- It's not phunny, you idiot! Let me go! – said Jamie, but he also couldn't stop himself from laughing.  
After a few minutes full of laughing and trying to escape that trap, Jamie sighed.  
- You give up?  
- On you? Never! – said Bennett and Jack blushed a little. – How long will I have to wait until you do something?  
Jack finally got him out of ice.  
- Thanks. And?  
Now Frost was confused a bit. He didn't know if he could do exactly that…  
- Okay, that's freaking it – said Jamie and decided to get closer to Jack. After that, he kissed his guardian. Or maybe now… former? No, never. They will always be together. Until the death will come and divide them from each other.

But now, Jamie was just enjoying the moment. The would never thought of it that way. Maybe in his dreams, but not in reality. How could it possibly be? Does that mean Jack loves him? He said that himself, so it must be true.  
Bennett just couldn't forget that while. The best moment in his life.  
- But – said Jack suddenly – promise me you'll never kiss anyone else than me.  
- Got it.

to be continued

_**Thank you for reading it :)**_ Another story will be written soon :)


End file.
